Nagito Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda is the gaycel parallel to the chad Shadow The Hedgehog, and the son of woke royalty Elon Musk and Grimes. Komaeda is a known supporter of mogai and loves to call people kweer. Komaeda is known to identify as a Slursexual Demisexual and Homoflexible. Komaeda met his ex wife, Ouma's Mom at an asexual bar and grill, she later mpregily inpregnated Komaeda via hugging. Komaeda was then pregnant with twins Kokichi Ouma and Erika Moen. Ouma was born after a 10 month long pregnancy and when Ouma said his first slur at the ripe age of 2 minutes Komaeda immediately adored his nazi son. Homosexuality Komaeda is a known Homosexual and is very Popular with the Fujoz. He tried to join the GSA to see hot gay guys but the only gay guys there were hinata and ishimaru. Seeing how ishimaru is fucking ugly as shit and loud and annoying he developed a crush on Hinata and tried to woo him. Unfortunately Komaeda doesn't know what love actually is and is only obsessed with Hinata cuz Komaeda is a cotton candy cuck. Because of his constant creeping Ishimaru kicked Komaeda out of the GSA and has put a strict ban on letting Komaeda in. Homestuck Homestuck also known as Komaeda's bible was written during one of Komaedas toughest points in his life, he was mpregnant with his two children erika moen and kokichi ouma and was homeless and addicted to crack(somewhat like jk Rowling but woker). One night in his homeless hut made of wet smelly cardboard he blew the pipe really fucking hard and got the best high of his like. In just 30 minutes Komaeda had created the comic of homestuck. He filled it with all principles he lived by, hating disabled people and black people and as well as saying slurs. He wrote it under the pen named of Andrew Hussie because he believed choosing a whiter name would make him more successful even though he himself is a known white king. Komaeda's new boy toy Komaeda had created Gamzee in his own image, he was a disgusting crack addicted clown who harrassed men he liked just as Komeada has done in the past. After his crack Addicted night he became depressed about the fact that his most favorite creation, Gamzee, was not real. Like the toilet paper he used to write homestuck he used paper clippings to make Gamzee real. It was true beautiful love and they absolutely adored calling one another slurs. The Komaeda Clan Dynasty With Gamzee as his main source of inspiration, Komaeda rules over several galaxies as clown emperor, ever expanding The Shit Show. The first galaxy taken over by the Gamaeda Klings was subsequently imploded by the conception of their first child, Komzee Makara. While she proved to be the perfect heir to the throne, a batshit insane juggalo with steven universal energies, the sheer misogyny of Komaeda means she was prohibited from inheriting the throne. Two more galaxies were destroyed in the disgusting process of Gamzee and Komaeda creating a child. Both children were girls, and not only girls, but completely generic-looking gemsona queens With no clown genes whatsoever. Komaeda and Gamzee promptly banished them to the Twisted Wonderland, a barren wasteland infested with violent black butler disney twinks. The trouble the couple had conceiving a Woke King Heir caused a schism between the two. Komaeda began begging Hinatica to open the door again, while Gamzee resorted to cucking his older brother Purple Guy by having an affair with the later‘s fiancé Jeff the Killa. The spark in Gamaeda’s relationship was only reignited with the 12th Annual Indiana Juggalo Gathering, where such a clownery commenced Unlike the two had ever seen before. After that, Komaeda and Gamzee ended up once again damning millions by engaging in their asexual kink positive rituals. 1,000 planets and Komaeda’s entire digestive and reproductive systems were destroyed as a result of the birth of their newest child and heir to the Komaeda Clan, a clownish stark white troll child they in their endless creatively named Gameda. Komaeda thinks Gameda is kind of a cuck but “works” “very hard” to raise his son to the values of his clownly juggalo doctrine, despite his son’s hatred for it. Category:Ouma Family Category:Incels Category:People who say slurs Category:Gay Category:Gaycel Category:Gods Category:Horny People Category:Men Who Get Pegged Category:Fathers